1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a tool compensation system for numerical control of machine tools and the like, and more particularly to a tool compensation system which is capable of automatically correcting tool compensation data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, a tool compensation value is determined by an operator who measures the size of an actually cut work or by a measuring instrument mounted on the machine.
The compensation data thus determined are entered by the operator into a numerical controller, or the compensation data obtained by the measuring instrument are entered into the numerical controller via a special interface. Accordingly, the former method requires measurement at a proper time and hence is troublesome, whereas the latter method involves the use of a measuring instrument and an interface and consequently increases the cost; thus, these conventional methods are not preferred. Nowadays, there is a strong demand for automatic tool compensation without raising the cost.